Watching
by BronteLover
Summary: Nyota watches Spock shower.


**Watching**

The indoor pool area was deserted. Everyone had retired for the day, including the cleaning staff. Nyota knew that the men's locker room would be deserted, too, except for one occupant, who had been training in the Olympic size pool for an hour, and whom she knew would now be taking a shower.

She walked quietly into the locker room, not even daring to breath too loudly, lest he should hear her and be alerted to her presence. All she wanted to do was watch him. Nothing more. She only wanted to see him in a moment when his rigid control was relaxed. She wanted to observe him when he was not the coolly detached instructor who, despite intimidating most of those around him, seemed to effortlessly keep his students in rapture as he lectured with calm, minutely prepared precision.

She gazed out from behind the protection of a locker and saw him pull down the small, regulation swimming trunks he wore. She held her breath as she took in his smooth, broad back and sculpted buttocks, before he loosely wrapped a towel around his narrow hips. She waited until she heard the spray of the shower, before she dared to move.

Once more she hid herself behind a locker, and collected herself, before she observed him shower. Stifling a gasp of appreciation at the stunning sight he made, she watched as he leaned against the shower wall with both of his long fingered hands. She took in his tall, curved body, and perfect profile. The hot water made his white marble skin glisten in the overhead lights, and soaked his straight, raven hair. He had his eyes closed as rivulets of water ran down his muscled back, over his buttocks and down his beautiful, lithe legs.

He straightened and pressed a silver button on the wall, and a circle of pearl coloured shampoo formed in his outstretched hand. He washed his hair thoroughly before he slowly turned around and stepped back into the hot spray of water. He arched his divine body as he rinsed his hair; his eyes squeezed shut in order to avoid getting any shampoo in them. His mouth was slightly open, and she imagined that he would look like this as he came close to sexual release.

After pressing the button, which supplied soap, he began to wash himself in controlled circles. She wanted to move his hand aside, so she could lay her own hand upon his skin, and feel the firm heat as she slowly washed his abdomen. She marvelled at how hairless his alabaster body was, and completely free of any imperfections. She observed the small purple and green veins that were evident on his temples and the tops of his hands. She imagined tracing them with her tongue as they made love. A flush sufficed her body as she imagined him making love to her. At such a forbidden thought, her eyes drifted down his body and stared in fascination at that part of him that she had had erotic fantasies about. She took in the thick, midnight black pubic hair, which droplets of water clung to. She felt an ache between her thighs at the sight of his slightly aroused cock. It was large and long, with a dark green tip that glistened with water. She burned to touch that tip with her tongue, and hear him moan her name. Her entire body tensed in arousal as he began to wash himself there with slow, purposeful circles. Her mouth and throat felt dry as he lifted himself and washed underneath.

She retreated behind the locker, and pressed her heated body against the cool metal as she struggled to regain her breath. When she closed her eyes all she could see was him. She could no longer bear it, she could not stand behind this locker, waiting for him to finish showering, and then watch him dress in his tight instructor's uniform. She could no longer only fantasise about him, while he had no idea that she desired him so much that it burned within her soul. She needed to possess him, and she was tired of playing the cowardly little girl who could not take what she had to have.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out from behind the protection of the locker, and said his name in a tone that betrayed her searing longing. His head snapped up at the sudden intrusion, and he watched with his bottomless onyx eyes as she approached him in the gently drifting steam from the shower.

"Nyota," he whispered, his face betraying nothing.

She stepped into the shower cubicle and pressed her parted lips against his hard chest. When she looked up, his eyes were closed and his mouth was in a firm line. Her resolve faltered for a moment, before his lids lifted and he stared down at her, with fire burning in those black depths. His gorgeous hands drifted up to her shoulders and pulled the straps of her regulation one-piece down her arms. He tugged the costume down her entire body, until it pooled around her feet. Bringing her cinnamon coloured body against his own, he kissed her gently, coaxing her lips apart. His lips were full and firm, and the tongue that slipped between her teeth was commanding, as it explored every part of her mouth. She traced the point of one of his ears as she pressed against him, the temperature of his body so hot against her flesh.

He brushed his fingers between her folds and felt that she was wet with longing.

"Spock," she sighed, as he turned her around and pressed her against the shower wall.

He lifted her up with strong hands and slid her onto his length. She gripped his hard buttocks as he began to make love to her, while whispering Vulcan words into her ear.

When she approached the precipice of ecstasy and fell headlong into it, she dug her nails into his perfect flesh. He clenched his teeth and then murmured her name as he reached his own release. They held each other in the aftermath, her head resting against his shoulder as she closed her eyes, so she could concentrate on the soft sound of his breathing mingled with her own.


End file.
